Saiyans Of The Sun
by Scary Faery
Summary: Two incredibly powerful Saiyans living almost one-thousand years after the 'Z-Fighter Genocide', predict a dark and bloody fate for their new world, and seek help from the last fighter ever trusted--Cell. GREAT STORY/MUST READ! Adult language and violence
1. The Dream

When did it end up like this? I've been training for three years now, never stopping, always pain, suffering…But I am powerful. Ichigo never cared, never took it seriously…This thing inside me burns, I don't understand why it's hurting me, but I feel something's…coming! Something evil, something more powerful than me, Ichigo, or anything alive.  
  
***  
  
Ichigo strolled down a moon lit path through the woods, silently humming to her self. A swift breeze struck from behind and she stopped, her emerald eyes looking around nervously. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, and suddenly she saw a shadowy figure coming towards her from behind. She brushed the jet-black strands from her eyes and spoke to it, trying to not show her terror, which wasn't easy. "Wh-who are you?" She peeped, her hands clenching in fear. A twig pops and she felt her heart slip into her throat.  
  
"ICHIGO!"  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
"Are you out of your mind?? Don't sneak around in the damn woods at night!"  
  
Ichigo sighed at the realization of her friend and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay…but I could swear something was watching me while you were out here. Ah well, what's to worry about? Sorry I went by myself Orenji- chan, but who was I suppose to go with? And you know how much I like to walk in the woods at night…"  
  
"Fine whatever, just tell me next time. Now can we please go home?" Orenji leapt up off the ground and descended into flight, cad in brilliant gold light. Ichigo took off too, and they flew over the dark forest to a large mansion, that of course belonged to Ichigo—her brilliance got her at least a million a month.  
  
"Alright time for bed," said Ichigo, "Rough training tomorrow I'm guessing." Ichigo turned to leave while Orenji got out of her training clothes and into her Sailor Moon PJ's, then plopped down under the covers of her huge bed. As she started to drift off to sleep, she thought of her ancestors, like Vegeta, Sasantra, and Kulanda. She thought of Kuda—her wisdom and power seemed almost greater than that of Orenji's. Her ears picked up the faint sounds of Ichigo's snoring and she snorted, then everything faded.  
  
Orenji wandered through a vacant field. It was silent and slightly windy, rain clouds forming in the sky. She stopped to look around at her surroundings.  
  
1.1.1 'This place…it's so familiar…the air…so cold. What am I doing here—'  
  
There was a giggle from behind and she swung around to see a little blonde child standing next to a tree. Orenji gasped, "Y-you…no…" She covered her mouth with her hands. The girl ignored her and skipped away happily. Suddenly a woman called to the child.  
  
"Orenji! Orenji-chan! It's time to come in now honey."  
  
The girl turned and smiled joyfully. "Momma!"  
  
"Momma…"  
  
Chibi Orenji ran into her mother's arms. Orenji walked over slowly to the apparition of her mother and put her hand out to touch her, accept that her hand slide right through, and she yanked it back fearfully. Suddenly the two, the house, the whole field disappeared in a shatter of glass, and Orenji found herself in an inconceivable place of death and darkness. It smelt of the grave. Voices and screams echoed through her mind.  
  
"Orenji! Oh my God what is that?!"  
  
"Orenji is not normal Satsuki, she's an animal!"  
  
"She's not an animal, she's my daughter!"  
  
"She's not your daughter! She's not anyone's daughter! She's from those…animals! You saw her tail, you saw her eyes! What about what she did to you?!"  
  
"It was an accident…she didn't mean to…burn me…" Orenji's eyes filled with tears and her stomach began to knot and burn.  
  
"What does it prove?! We can't go on like this…"  
  
There was a shrill scream, then the echoes faded, and only Orenji stood in a pit of endless darkness, staring aimlessly into blackness. She heard drops of liquid from far away, then closer, and closer. She looked down and two drops of blood spilled on what seemed like ground. Suddenly, as if it were coming and going with the wind, a voice was heard in the distance.  
  
"Orenji-chan…"  
  
"W-Who's there…?"  
  
"Orenji-chan…they left you behind…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They left you behind Orenji…to 'die and go to hell where you belong'…"  
  
"How do you—?"  
  
"They never trusted you. They never trusted monsters. Only their 'own kind' eh?"  
  
"You."  
  
Out of the darkness, Chibi Orenji appeared with blank, white-eyes. She swayed her Saiyan tail and growled, bearing fangs. Suddenly, she gagged, her doll-like face contorting in pain, and blood spurted out of her eyes and mouth. She fell to the ground, a pool of blood seeping out from underneath her.  
  
Orenji stood paralyzed; her eyes closed in disbelief. There was nothing that could save her—she was already dead.  
  
Then, she lifted her head up and screamed. 


	2. Sparing Gone Wrong

In the afternoon, Orenji and Ichigo train in the field. Orenji puts her hands behind her.  
  
"KA—MA—HA—MA—HAAAAAA!!!!" Ichigo leaps up and avoids it, throwing her hands forward.  
  
"GALACTIC GUN—FIRE!!!" Orenji leaps up and averts the attack. She flies up over Ichigo and the house so the city was below her. She puts her hands over her head and a great ball of light conjures.  
  
"Orenji…?"  
  
"SMART BOMB—DESTROY!!!"  
  
Ichigo growled and caught the bomb in her hands as it pushed her down. Suddenly, huge beams of light cad her and she flies over Orenji. Orenji looked up. Ichigo through the bomb at her. Orenji falls unconscious to the ground and creates a giant hole in the Earth. Ichigo flew down into the hole and looked around anxiously for her friend. She finally found her sprawled out on her back, her forehead stained with blood. Ichigo ran up to her and shook her violently, her heart beat faster and her breathing quickened.  
  
"Orenji! Orenji-chan!" She doesn't move, only lye there silent in every way. Tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Oh God…no…please…" She reaches out for Orenji's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly Orenji's eyes open wide and she spins around, clenching Ichigo's hand tightly. "Ah…!"  
  
"Ichigo." Her eyes blaze white and she yanks Ichigo to her, whispering in to her ear. "Did I say you could stop fighting bitch?"  
  
"Huh—?"  
  
"DID I??"  
  
Orenji leapt up and grabbed Ichigo by the stomach and shoulders, throwing her into a rock wall. She picks her up again and throws her into the sky. "I don't think you understand what I mean when I say smart bomb 'destroy'." She soars up into the air and slams her fist into her back. "Let's see if you understand this!" She knees her in the stomach. Ichigo gags and chokes, spitting out blood. She growls and grabs orenji by the hair.  
  
"I'm SORRY!!" She kicks her in the side, still grasping Orenji's golden hair in the hand. As if it meant nothing, Orenji spun around and punched her hard in the stomach, then grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. She was actually attacking! "YAY! ORENJI STOP IT!!!"  
  
Ichigo's words stab into Orenji's mind, and her eyes become normal again. She slowly lets go of Ichigo and looks at her hands and herself. Going into sudden shock, she fainted and fell to the earth. 


	3. Confrontation

(Note: This is a bit of an emotional chapter to me. Maybe not to you, but it was a day in which I was having some issues on relationships. You'll understand)  
  
***  
  
Orenji awoke far into the night, recently sleeping on the couch, with the lights dim and the wind hitting the windows like a whisper of God. Ichigo stared down at her, hovering off the ground in an Indian style sitting position. She was using more energy than she needed to.  
  
Orenji blinked, "Ichigo?" She sat up quickly and a swift breeze froze her back. She felt herself shake and her eyes close in shock from the cold. Her eyelids began to throb and she put her hand on them.  
  
"Would you like to explain?" Ichigo watched Orenji still with caution. Orenji looked up at her and the pain automatically stopped. Her heart leapt into her throat and she choked, trying to think quickly.  
  
"What? That? Th-that was just a test." She got up off the couch and walked to the hallway. "I-I just…"  
  
"Orenji, get back here. What happened there was not just a test. Something's happening to you Orenji; the things you say, your attitude, the way you act, your feelings toward everyone and everything; the way you hurt people is not just a game anymore Orenji, it's for real isn't it? You're changing. You're turning into an animal, and you kill—"  
  
"Oh please!" Orenji shot around, "Don't act like you care about me now! You don't care about anyone else's problems, you said it yourself."  
  
"That was a long time ago—"  
  
"It wasn't. I feel it in you Ichigo; you have no empathy, no compassion for anyone, not even for yourself. For once, I respected that. I thought I had no compassion, because I was young and I put myself down, but you…you still have no emotions. You never cared about me, never have, and never will. I thought that's what friends were for, but I have no friends, no true ones." She turned and walked to her bedroom door, then looked back. "And you will never know me Ichigo-chan. I'm out of teen years, this is for real. So go, go be a doctor and a scientist like you've wanted. I'm still here, still ignorant with no high-standards!" She knew she was only hurting herself, even over-exaggerating, but she had to say it. "But I care. I have done everything for you Ichigo, and I receive nothing from you. Ten years I've done this, but I'm done." She went inside her bedroom and slammed the door so hard the house shook.  
  
Ichigo starred blankly infront of her, not really starring at the wall, just inside her mind. Her stomach knotted and her eyes felt pressure. It felt like her soul was ripped from her body. Then, Ichigo-chan did something she had never done before that was caused by Orenji-chan. She dropped down on her knees, put her hands together against her chest, and cried. She rocked herself, tears pouring from her eyes without any end. The breath left her and she gasped for it, moaning and wailing. "Momma…Oh M- Momma…"  
  
Orenji laid her hand on the bed handle, starring down at the floor and breathing hard. She looked around her dark room in hopes for it to stop, but her sight became blurry. She looked down at her bedspread and touched it too lightly, which frightened her. "Ohhhhhhh…"  
  
Orenji collapsed on her bed, also crying. This was common, especially if Ichigo caused it. Orenji hugged the stuffed purple unicorn. It wasn't big enough, she thought. She was just too big. Orenji pictured herself when she was five or six years old, she would hug her mother in the same way, only then she would feel the warmth of real love and protection. Now, she only felt that burning inside her body, which offered nothing positive, only a feeling of death and remorse. The instinct was one thing, but the feelings were another. Ichigo was going to find out soon, she knew it. Ichigo was smart, too damn smart, which was a problem. But Ichigo knew nothing about what Orenji knew, no one did. Orenji knew that everyone "isn't even half as smart as the think they are", and Orenji wasn't "smart", but she did have a talent unlike anyone in the universe. 


	4. Dinner With Boy-Talk

The moon was setting over the hills and it grew darker by the minute. Orenji stared at the wall with tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes, in her mind she pondered over what she had said. Ichigo wasn't a horrible friend, she was young and impulsive, and Orenji couldn't help thinking over how much she was like her dark-haired companion. She hated knowing things she didn't want to hear; it made her feel like everyone was against her, even God. That's funny—God—she hadn't used that phrase in a while. Hers was a Goddess that was more dominant than God was. Artemis was the name, Orenji's strength and patroness. She protected her as a mother would, invisible yet so real it hurt.  
  
Orenji did not know Ichigo's God. Ichigo thinks she's both Christian and agnostic. Orenji was Wiccan and scientific, so who could truly say. The best part, Orenji had to admit to Ichigo, was that no Bible's came into this.  
  
She breathed a low but strong sigh, almost happy that Ichigo didn't know. Suddenly there was a low knock at the door and it opened slowly. Orenji didn't look up, just lied there feeling lethargic as ever. Ichigo stood in the doorway, her head tilted downward a bit and her arms hung at the door. She batted her emerald green eyes and breathed so steam came out her mouth from the coldness of the room.  
  
"…I'm sorry…" Orenji blinked. "I…never did listen to you…only my own problems…I used you as my punching bag instead of my friend, and I'm sorry…" She stopped and swallowed, holding back her tears. "But…I am older now, and so are you…please can we get passed it…please…Orenji-chan…"  
  
Orenji took another breath of cold air, her pupils becoming larger, though she didn't move. Ichigo bowed her head, trying to hold back from killing Orenji-chan. Suddenly, Orenji turned over and looked at Ichigo, with old, eager light in her eyes. She looked at Ichigo, smiled slightly, and said "Forget about it. I'm over reacting. But thank you."  
  
Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief and put her hand to her mouth. "Next time, I think I should check my safe spot in the corner." She laughed and so did Orenji. "Oh well, that was good training. I'm hungry, are you?" Orenji nodded and got up.  
  
Later that night, Orenji and Ichigo ate dinner and talked about things as if nothing had ever happened. It was surprising how a Saiyan of any kind, especially Orenji-chan, could not hold a grudge for very long.  
  
"This lamb tastes great." Orenji smirked, sticking the fork between her teeth like a child.  
  
"Thanks, I made it myself."  
  
"Sure you're not going to poison me?"  
  
"Hey! That's not funny, I worked over an hour basting that lamb. You should be thanking me."  
  
"You know I'm joking right?"  
  
She paused, "Yeah, of course."  
  
"Mm hmm…"  
  
Ichigo sighed. She smirked, "Soooooo, have you found a guy yet?"  
  
Orenji put her fork down hard. "I'm looking okay! Don't smirk! I'm still too busy training."  
  
"Okay, well maybe I'll help you look for one."  
  
"Yeah right. 'Welcome to the dating game, with your host: Ichigo-chan.'"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She giggled. "What about you?!"  
  
"Me?!…Um, well, I, uh…haven't found anyone yet so…so what?!"  
  
Orenji burst out laughing. "And you wanna help me?"  
  
"Well I haven't found anyone I liked yet, all of them are assholes who don't know how to—to—"  
  
"Be a man?"  
  
"No! Not that!" She raised her hands defensively. "They don't know how to be friendly and kind to me. All they ever do is—well you know."  
  
"Yeah, but I still can't say I would. I mean you haven't had even a simple boyfriend since—" She stopped dead. "Uh…"  
  
Silence. Ichigo looked up at her blonde friend with slight pain in her eyes. Orenji tensed so tight it felt as if she'd spun her intestines with the fork. Suddenly, Ichigo smiled gently and looked down at the table. "It's okay. I'm sure he's rotting in hell." Orenji smiled back and took a sip of her red wine and smirked. "All I need is a man who would protect me and—"  
  
"Give you monkey love!" Orenji giggled.  
  
Ichigo squealed and fell under the table, her face so red it glowed. Orenji laughed so hard that she dropped her fork. Ichigo yelped and put her hands over her ears, though she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"That is correct though?" Added Orenji.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Screamed Ichigo, and burst out laughing some more. 


	5. Secret's Revealed!

Later that night, Orenji stood in her room, starring through the window at the starry sky, and picking the meat strands from her teeth. As she watched the moon in its fullness, she remembered her ancestors and what they became at the sight of the moon. She began to think of her mother, but erased the thought quickly. It was not the time to be remembering such pain.  
  
Suddenly, her mind went blank and her eyes lit up. Her body trembled and her head pounded in pain. She growled and dropped to the floor. Flashing images shot in her minds-eye, and there was a loud banging in her ears. It turned into a sound, like a voice only she could hear, a voice that sounded like a wild cat.  
  
'Destruction…pain…suffering…evil…can't be stopped…can't be killed…she must destroy…always destroy…evil has a name?…Death…Malice…Murder…those names…  
  
Who is he?…no!…he is evil…he is against us…Can't be stopped…must destroy…must kill…Death…Ma—  
  
He's afraid…not a killer…not against you…teach him…show him…  
  
No!…He'll kill us…  
  
I am strong…he will die…for her…  
  
She is Evil…destruction…Death…can't be killed…want's you…ORENJI-CHAN!!!'  
  
1.1 "Ugh…Oh God…" She quivered as it began to fade.  
  
"ORENJI-CHAN!" Ichigo burst through the doors and fell to her kneed at her companions aid, who lied bruised and bleeding. "Orenji! What happened? What's wrong!?"  
  
Orenji tried to get up but fell again. "An attack! Something…someone…" Tears fall from her eyes in pain.  
  
Ichigo looks at Orenji. "An attack? Some tried to kill you?" Orenji shook her head and clenched her teeth as the pain shot up her feeble body again. Ichigo paused. "Mental ones?" Orenji nodded. "Oh God, Orenji look at me." Orenji looks up with flaring white eyes. "Oh my God, your eyes…the same ones from training…You…You're psychic Orenji-chan…You see things others don't see…the future, other's thoughts, your—"  
  
"Minds-eye." She said weakly, swallowing hard. It was time. Time for Ichigo-chan, the friend she'd known all her life, to know Orenji's secret. "I know." Ichigo's eyes widened. "I've had them all my life. I'd never thought you'd see them, but I guess I'm too late, huh? Sorry for not telling you…"  
  
"All your life? You've been able to hear everyone's thoughts for eighteen years?"  
  
"No. It's not telepathy. Something's making me see horrible things, like murder and evil. That's why I ran home from school that day in fifth grade, when I hadn't said anything. Remember on the news, the man that was killed? I saw it…The visions are getting stronger as I grow up, more violent. I don't know who's doing this, but I think I can see the future Ichigo."  
  
Ichigo paused for a long time, holding her friend with a puzzled look on her face. "I thought you were dying. Are you telling me we're going to die in the future?"  
  
Orenji staggered up and walked to the door, leaving Ichigo. She stopped at the door, her hand still quivering. "I don't know. Something's…coming, just be ready." And she left. Ichigo stared at the door, exasperated.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Ichigo paced and paced around the kitchen. Orenji was gone, out in the forest no less. "What I am I going to do with her?" She sighed, "I think I need a drink…"  
  
She went to the cupboard and pulled out a vintage bourbon and helped herself to a glass. "I knew someday I'd be drinking when I'm stressed…eh…" The stereo was playing Social Distortion's "It Could Have Been Me", and the words:  
  
"You know these things that happen,  
  
That's the way it's suppose to be.  
  
And I can't help but wonder,  
  
Don't ya know it coulda been me."  
  
"I'm so there babe. How could I have ever argued with Orenji's taste in music…" Ichigo downed the glass unprofessionally. A crooked smile appeared on her face and an orange/red streak of pure intoxication formed on her nose and cheeks. "Ahhh…pure luv…well I g-guess I'll go watch some chick flicks then go ta sleeeep…" Ichigo falls on the couch, eyes still sparkling with bourbon.  
  
She turned on the television and it boomed out, "Tonight on AMC: The Cell Games."  
  
Ichigo sighed loudly. "For cryin' out loud! Have they played this shit not enough? I HATE history!"  
  
The announcer came on the screen and announced Hercule's actions. "Ladies and Gentleman, Hercule has just claimed his victory even before the match! Cell seems a bit worried."  
  
"Shut up bitch!" She squealed. "You talk to much and that fuck-face Hercule is jut a poor excuse!" She looked at Cell. "I can sure see his…" She looked at him closely, then burst out laughing in a drunken fit. She had never been so vulgar and impulsive in her life, let alone obscene.  
  
She dropped to the ground and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Orenji stood up against a large oak tree with her arms crossed. 'Well this sucks,' she thought. 'I'm having nightmares of my past, psychic attacks, and Ichigo's drinking! I'm starting to crash down. I'm hurting Ichigo when I don't know I'm even doing it. It's my stupid emotions collided with my Saiyan instinct, and it comes out of me as a monster.' She opened her eyes, which were flaring white, and looked at a tree. The tree shook and swayed, cracking the ground. Suddenly it descended from the ground and hovered in the air. Orenji looked over the mountainside and the tree plundered over and crashed below. Orenji shrugged and closed her eyes again. 'It doesn't feel Saiyan though. It feels like I have…a blood-lusty urge to kill…Somehow a Saiyan on the outside, but on the inside…I'm evil or something…'  
  
"EEEEIIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
  
Orenji's eyes opened in just enough time to realize the danger before she was knocked to the ground in tight folded arms. Orenji gasped for breath and tries to move, but found she can't. She looked up in horror to find a pale lizard woman with a tail, black fingernails and lips, rose red hair and eyes, and a smile of pure joy.  
  
"Oh my God…"  
  
"Hey there Lemmy!"  
  
"Hello Marija." 


	6. Power Found

(NOTE: Mannan: The race the Freeza, King Kold and Kooler are from)  
  
Marija struggled and flinched in her chair, trying not to bend her tail. Orenji stood up against the wall with her arms crossed and her eyes softly glaring at the Mannan. Marija abruptly stopped moving and smiled innocently, trying to stay on Orenji's good side, at least for now. Orenji mimicked her smile sarcastically then turned to a serious face. Marija knew they were both waiting for Ichigo to come back, and she could only think of the two Saiyan's yelling at her. Orenji looked up at the ceiling and counted the microscopic holes with no frustration.  
  
"So—Where is she?"  
  
"Rashi? Looking for a power we felt on the way here. She's coming, just I was suppose to come here first just to warn you if anything happened."  
  
She turned quickly. "Power?"  
  
"Yeah, some freaky shit. We were just flying around in space and BOOM! My stomach started to knot and my mind went all dreamy. I couldn't see. And Rashi, Jesus, she fell unconscious. I became like incredibly frightened of something that wasn't—or was—there, and I ran around the ship screaming like I was on fire. It was the craziest damn thing I've ever seen or felt before Lem, besides YOUR power."  
  
"My power? Where were you? Like in space, where were you in space?"  
  
"Like, uh, that was the thing. We where entering this 'black' covered area, like the inside of a Black Hole, of course there were planets and we could breath."  
  
"…Black…Darkness…?" She muttered to herself, "…Raditz…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. You said there were planets right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Orenji put her hands on the desk and bent over to Marija. "Marija listen to me, in all my years of training I studied our history; the history and myths of ancient races. In all that dark space did you come across a large purple planet representing Neptune or a huge moon?"  
  
"…Well, um, when I was freaking out I believe we did come across a purple rock. But it wasn't completely purple, it was like blue-black- purple. Why? What's going on? —" Orenji stepped back, eyes wide as saucers. Marija stood up, "Lem…? What's wrong?" Orenji covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes became white. "Orenji-chan…?"  
  
Orenji squeezed her fists and screamed. A blue circle of electricity cracked out of the floor beneath her, and her hair sparked, turning electric gold. She turned Super Saiyan. Marija got blown into the wall in the blast. In the living room, Ichigo's eyes snapped open as she heard her house being destroyed. SSJ Orenji-chan blew a hole through the wall and flew out, almost catching the walls on fire.  
  
Marija lied in the corner, breathing hard and her heart beating faster. The confusion and fear in her eyes blew away everything she had ever known of Orenji-chan. Suddenly Ichigo threw open the door, which fell off the hinges and crashed to the floor. Ichigo didn't notice it, which was shown by her infuriated face  
  
"ORENJI!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DO—"  
  
She looked at Marija. Marija looked at her, then smiled and waved.  
  
"Hi there Mai."  
  
Ichigo stared astounded at the Mannan's return, let alone the giant hole through her roof.  
  
"Uggghhhhh…" She fell and fainted. As soon as she hit the floor, Marija lunged up and tried to catch her, but instead tripped over a loose floorboard and fell on top of Ichigo, startling her to conciseness.  
  
"OUCH! Marija! What in the name of all things holy are you doing?" Ichigo spat. Marija's tail curled between her legs and she smiled innocently, staggering to her feet.  
  
"Er, uh, well I like saw you were falling and I tried to catch you but it just went horribly wrong."  
  
"Oh well, whatever. What are you doing back here?" She said more cheerfully as if nothing ever happened. Suddenly they heard a moan and both flew up and out of the gaping hole in the mansion roof. They rushed outside to find Orenji-chan sprawled out on the dirt, quivering in pain.  
  
Marija ran to her friend's aid hysterically. "Like, oh my God, is she gonna be okay?" Ichigo looked puzzled and followed Marija. She walked up to Orenji's unconscious body, lifted her leg, and kicked her swiftly in the stomach. Orenji exhaled loudly with her eyes bulged and looked up. Marija bent over two inches from her face, smiling. Orenji closed one of her eyes and grabbed Marija's face, pushing her away. Marija was knocked completely over and hit the dirt behind her. Ichigo sighed loudly and sat down while the Saiyan, who was no longer Super, sat up.  
  
"So…what the hell?" Ichigo asked.  
  
"Like yeah Lemmy, you nearly died!"  
  
Orenji ignored both of them and touched her hair, eyes, and face. "I'm…not Super Saiyan…"  
  
"Orenji—"  
  
"I-I'M NOT A SUPER SAIYAN ANYMORE!!!"  
  
"ORENJI! Calm down you idiot you're still SSJ! You just got knocked out and your power dropped, duh."  
  
"No! You don't understand! I-I was holding onto my goddamn power the whole time! Nothing makes me loose it, NOTHING!"  
  
Ichigo, seeing that Orenji-chan was going insane, swung around and punched her hard in the nose. Marija looked up at Ichigo slowly.  
  
"Was that at all worth it, Mai?"  
  
"Yes…ha ha ha!"  
  
"Oh God, such violence." She began to laugh too.  
  
"Shut up!" Orenji jumped up and became Super Saiyan, her eyes glowing white. Ichigo, realizing what her friend had become, leapt up terrified; but Marija sat unaware and confused.  
  
"You stay back!" Screamed Ichigo, clenching her fists and becoming Super Saiyan as well. Orenji growled, bearing fangs and bits of saliva running down her lips. Her heart beat faster…faster…faster—her power increasing with each beat. Ichigo suddenly realized the air growling thicker and hotter, the earth beneath her beginning to shake and crack. Orenji breathed faster, her heart pounding. Her body shook and the ground from where she stood cracked in with little effort from Orenji-chan.  
  
Suddenly, she looked down at the ground, put her hands on her forehead, and dropped to her knees, her eyes icy blue and her heart at its normal rate. The earth stopped shaking and the air was cool once again.  
  
Ichigo un-Super Saiyaned and looked at Orenji, and Marija stood completely stiff and in horror. Orenji looked up at them with tear filled eyes.  
  
"S-Something is…tearing me apart…it takes my power…my body…my mind…" She dropped to the ground unconscious once again. Marija still stood tensed, watching the Saiyan drop cautiously, but Ichigo knelt by her deadly friend. Over the hills, the sun set into the night—and it would be a long night. 


	7. Mali The Obnoxious Namek

(Bit of a corny chapter to add to the last one but hey we have to move on. So just bear with me ppl!)  
  
The next day, Ichigo paced around the rooms, grasping her head and rubbing her eyes from the hangover she had. Of course she had been drinking after they put Orenji to bed—she thought she was dead!  
  
"Dammit!" She grumbled. "Let's go see if Orenji is awake..." She walked in to Orenji's room and looked at her. "Well this is serious. I've never in my life seen you not on the floor or in some odd position with the covers tumbled off you."  
  
"Mmfff! Ooowww, my head!" Orenji squealed, cringing at the sound of Ichigo's voice and digging her fingers into her forehead  
  
"Hey dude I got a head ache too."  
  
"It was caused by drinking you idiot!…ooohhh…"  
  
"Yeah well what are you gonna do?" She said, walking out to Marija. "She's alive."  
  
"Ah, bummer." Ichigo stopped and looked at her curiously. "Just kidding for god sakes!"  
  
"I'm going outside Mary, see you."  
  
"Kay bye." Marija just sits there.  
  
***  
  
Ichigo frolicked in the woods, picking flowers, something she only did when no one else was around to make fun of her. She wandered around, humming the tune of 'Sailor Moon' when suddenly a swirling green blast shot at her from behind like lightning. Ichigo gasped and without thinking dodged it, then looked around frantically. She couldn't see anyone, but she knew someone was there…  
  
"Who's out there?" She shouted, panic-stricken. Not one damn second goes by without some kind of action, does?!  
  
Ichigo immediately became Super Saiyan and got ready to attack, but another green blast formed and fired. Ichigo slapped it to the side, clenching her teeth. Suddenly she heard a loud attacking call from behind the trees.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON--FIRE!!"  
  
Ichigo suddenly cocked an eyebrow and un-Super Saiyaned as the spinning green shot missed her on accident. Ichigo sighed.  
  
"Oh my god...why do you try so hard, Mali?" Ichigo yelled with a smile into the air.  
  
The tree shook and from a branch dropped a young Namek girl with short black hair and large black eyes wearing a white outfit and sandals. She landed on the ground and smiled playfully at Ichigo, and Ichigo smiled back.  
  
"Ichigo-chan! How are you doing?"  
  
"Training everyday, getting beat up, plus Marija's back. You?"  
  
"Marija? The Mannan? Ugh..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's not normal."  
  
"You should talk greeny! Hahaha!"  
  
Mali frowned innocently, and Ichigo rolled her eyes without being noticed. "So how is Orenji-chan?" The Namek asked.  
  
"Oh you know, same-old same-old--training, training, training; and oh yeah-- TRAINING." Mali laughed. "She's having psychic attacks though, and freaking me out, beating me up purposely this time; but she says someone's 'taking over her mind', so whatever..."  
  
"Hey, you haven't been at school in a while! Where have you been?"  
  
"I told you, training and healing"  
  
"Okay, but PLEASE come back to school! Mr. Cheemy is giving a lot of homework and it may be too much for you to do!"  
  
"I thought you were in Ms. Defrees's class in the morning..."  
  
"I am but I heard it from Leesa."  
  
"Oh okay, I'll tell Orenji and we'll go once she gets better."  
  
Mali nodded and there was a moment of silence.  
  
"...So..." Mali said. "Want to know what I saw on Friends?" 


	8. Beautiful Edain

Three days later, after Ichigo informed Orenji of Mali's return and all the healing, Orenji, Marija, and Ichigo set foot once again in college. Orenji sat in Mr. Cheemy's Literature class; listening to his lectures and waiting for class and especially school to end. Marija waited also in Science class, listening to Mrs. Gonya talk on and on about unwanted learning. But of course, Ichigo was in her Geometrey/Medical class, not wanting any of the school to stop and to keep expanding her powerful mind.  
  
When the break bell finally rang, Orenji rushed out of the classroom towards the library to do her daily research on Frank Sinatra (He was like the dinosaurs in this time). As she quickly walked through the buildings and passed the stairs, she roughly bumped into something and dropped her books.  
  
"What the hell is y—" She opened her eyes and gazed at a young man with short, golden blonde hair and matching eyes with a firm body and a worried, concerned look on his beautiful face. "—ugh! ugh, ughhhh...I'm, sorry..." She gave the guy a cheesy smile of the utmost embarrassment. Luckily, he smiled and his gold eyes almost sparkled.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, please excuse me Orenji." Orenji's eyes popped open at the sound of her name from his voice, which sounded like a gentle breeze.  
  
"You know me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the guy that sits two sits behind you in Cheemy. Edain?"  
  
"I...u-ugh..." She did something for the first time in her teenage life—she giggled like a schoolgirl. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, you probably wouldn't notice me just like everybody else." He reached down and picked up her books, dusted them off, and handed them to her.  
  
"I-I don't know anything about you...sorry..."  
  
"Like I said it's okay. I know a lot about you though." He looked down and blushed.  
  
"You…do?"  
  
"Yeah. Everyone knows you, and…well...has their opinions." Orenji frowned. "But, it doesn't matter. I mean you can't take into what people say from truly knowing the person." Orenji smiled and nodded.  
  
"So, uh, are you and alien?"  
  
Edain looked at her strangely and Orenji blushed, embarrassed.  
  
"Well, you ain't so human yourself..." He smirked and looked down at her. Orenji clenched her teeth together and began to walk away. "No no wait! I was referring to your tail! Not...you!" He laughed.  
  
"Yeah. I'm straight up Saiyan."  
  
"Saiyan??" Orenji nodded. "Whoa man, cool! A real Saiyan from Earth's Special Forces." He smiled. "Well I guess it amounts to something. No, I'm not human either. I'm a new breed of extra terrestrial. I'm a Siren. It's an alien that's really fast and…has wings sometimes." Orenji laughed.  
  
"Wings? Oh, show me your wings."  
  
"Uh...now?"  
  
"Aw." She said playfully.  
  
Behind the building, Ichigo walked around the corner, only to spot her friend standing infront of a golden beauty. She listened closely to what was being said.  
  
"Well I still don't know everything about you. But I'll be at the TLC Match on Thursday if you were interested in coming..." Edain said, timidly.  
  
Orenji stood completely stiff, screaming on the inside with her pupils small and her eyes about to water. 'Oh...my...sweet...god....!!!!....'  
  
Ichigo's teeth clenched together angrily and in a split second she bulleted out from behind the wall.  
  
"ORENJI!" Orenji's mind snapped when the realization of coming out of bliss and into living hell. "Orenji-chan, there you are! What's going on, did I interrupt?"  
  
Edain looked over at Orenji and she looked up at Ichigo with hidden fire in her yes. "No Ichigo, everything is just fine."  
  
"Oh good." She jumped up over the building bar and landed on the ground. "Because it would suck if I did. Who's this?"  
  
"His name is Edain, he's a Siren."  
  
"Oh cool. What's going on?"  
  
"I...well...was going to ask her if she wanted to go with me to the TLC Match." Edain muttered, flashing a pleading smile at Ichigo.  
  
"On Thursday?" Ichigo asked, fluttering her eyes pompously at Edain. "Oh that will be too hard." She grabbed Orenji by the arm and drew her away. Orenji gasped. "She has to go with me to the Android Replacement Party."  
  
Orenji growled at her horrid friend, and thought of something. She turned her head toward Edain and yelled out, "I'm free Thursday! Come by the Sun Forest at eight, I'll meet you there."  
  
Edain's eyes sparkled, and Ichigo's just sulked.  
  
***  
  
Later on Friday, Orenji tossed her head back to stare up at the grey, moonlit sky. "What a beautiful night sky."  
  
Edain looked strangely at her but with a smile. "It's about to rain!"  
  
"To me that's beautiful. I've always loved rain, since I was a little g—" Her stomach twisted and she swallowed. "So, who are you Edain? What are you like?"  
  
Edain smiled and looked down. "Well, as a Siren I'm...kind of a  
  
vandal..."  
  
"A little criminal?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. I'm a fight picker, one who doesn't like to go down a loser. You?"  
  
"As a Saiyan I'm a destroyer, a friggin' power surge if you want it in two words." She laughed.  
  
"Do you fight a lot?"  
  
"With my trainees, like Ichigo or Marija."  
  
"I mean like with offense. Do you ever fight your enemies? Like real ones who want to actually kill you?"  
  
Orenji paused. "Not all the time. The world today is quite strong, and not many people want to hurt it anymore. I mean, ever since the Z Fighter Genocide less than a thousand years ago, when that alien race came to Earth and whipped out half of it, human beings and aliens have tried incredibly hard to get along. But I'm training just to have something to do, really. It's not like I want to kill or anything."  
  
Edain rolled his eyes, blushed, and said, "...Would you fight me?"  
  
Orenji looked over stunned. "You?  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh my god I'd kill you!"  
  
"Sure?"  
  
She sighed. "Well, I almost killed Ichigo once. I don't use even half of my full power ever, not even in training or my battles" Edain looked at her pleading like and she looked at the empty field infront of her, smirked in disbelief, then looked back at him. "You want a taste of my power?" He nodded and she sighed. "Okay, come on."  
  
Orenji flew over to the field and he followed, and they stood ten feet apart. "Okay, you start." She said.  
  
Edain suddenly disappeared and reappeared infront of her, throwing a punch. Orenji, without moving any of her body, raised her arm and blocked it. Edain stepped back, and Orenji still stood with her arms crossed.  
  
"Aw...you make my inferiority grow..." Edain said playfully.  
  
Orenji smiled and disappeared, the reappeared behind him, still standing with her arms crossed. Edain flew around and tried delivering another fist, but she only disappeared again, this time not coming back.  
  
"Fine, have it your way." He growled, putting his hands over his head and brilliant white light began to stream off his firm body. Behind the tree, Orenji squatted on a branch, staring at him with a flushed face and a smirk, her blue eyes sparkling. Suddenly, Edain's back sprouted two enormous white wings, and his eyes became fully gold. Orenji dropped from the trees and stood infront of him, still smirking with joy in her eyes. She extended her arms beside her so they were above her head and her palms were turned to the sky. Her hair flashed gold as she became Super Saiyan.  
  
" Nice Wings." She said.  
  
"Nice Hair." He said. Edain threw his hands out and shot out a sharp bluish beam, and Orenji put her hand forward and averted it violently.  
  
Edain looked up and called out to her. "Orenji." She looked at him, and he became shy again. "Teach me what to do." Her eyes opened curiously. "I know you don't want to but at least help me." Orenji leapt of the ground and landed with her foot extended, which came colliding into his abdomen and he crashed to the dirt. He looked up to find her standing on top of him.  
  
She gritted her teeth. "Lesson number one: Know that an enemy will always attack, so don't go off guard, ever!" He nodded enthusiastically, and she got off him. "I'll train you Edain. You want that?"  
  
"Yes! That's what I've always wanted Orenji."  
  
"I will. Come to the house tomorrow at noon, and I'll show you some real steps."  
  
He smiled and nodded. 


	9. The Game Master Cell

It would be one year later. All of them were out of school and starting their new lives. Ichigo finally set out and started an official career on android technology, and Orenji started work on her art, which wasn't as successful. Edain had come over many times to the mansion, to train or talk. He was nice—not just a major hottie, but kind to her. Exactly what she needed too—a weak but beautiful boy at her side. Well, it wasn't like that really; he was just her friend, not anything more. Although she did treat him differently than Ichigo or Marija, and secretly hoped he would too.  
  
Rashi, Marija's cousin, came and went in an instant. She gave Ichigo new artificial brain cells from planet Manna (Or at least what remained of the planet), and then had to return to her patrolling in space. Marija stayed, though. She may have been annoying, but she was a good friend and knew what was going on with Orenji-chan, so she wanted to stay and help. Mali of course was out on some new anti-gay movement. Orenji was starting to hate her more and more. On this particular night, though, Orenji was in pure hate.  
  
Orenji paced back and forth in her room anxiously. Her temples hurt—a sign she was going to find something out. She stopped and rubbed them, whispering sweet nothings to herself to calm and be patient. Ichigo was outside on the couch, waiting also.  
  
It happened at dinner. The two Saiyan's were engaged in a conversation on industrial strength soap (whether or not they should make some for Saiyans', since it obviously didn't work) when Orenji felt one of her shocks. It had gone by quickly, but the pain was even more excruciating when it went by fast. The only thing she remembered was being on her back and Ichigo bending over her crying and in hysteria. Orenji knew she had to find out what it all was, and so did her minds-eye.  
  
The Saiyan clutched her stomach and groaned, looking like she was going to vomit and sniffed in pain. Why was this happening to her?! She didn't ask for it! The pain was almost…too much.  
  
Orenji swallowed and shook her head. No, she could take this. It couldn't be that hard, she'd just have to find a way to understand. Quickly she sat in the corner of her room, crossing her legs and closing her eyes. She began to breath slowly, counting every breath as she went. 1-2-3-4-1-2-3-4- 1-2-3-4-1…2…3…4…1…2…3…4…1……2…….3……4…….  
  
'Got to concentrate...focus my power...focus the feelings...emotions...the instincts...I...'  
  
Suddenly she went limp and slipped into an Alpha state, and everything faded into her superconscious mind.  
  
'...What is going to happen?...'  
  
On the back of her eyelids, she saw the flashing of what looked like a woman, then grew into a monster. Another flash. People. Running. Dying. Screaming. Orenji swallowed but kept on.  
  
'...It can be stopped?...  
  
.....Yes......  
  
...How?...  
  
.....Through....him....  
  
.....who?....why is HE always in my mind?....who is  
  
HE??....  
  
.......the one.....the destroyer of all things....once....a  
  
killer to them who are closed minded.....the one that  
  
unknowingly brought peace to all extra life....  
  
.....I don't....understand....  
  
......the past......the killer......the GAME...  
  
Orenji's eyes shot open and she screamed. "THE GAME???!!!!.....oh  
  
my god....HIM..."  
  
Ichigo came again through the doors. "What?! What did you see?!  
  
"My visions…have been answered."  
  
"What?"  
  
We will save the world Ichigo! My vision told me...him!"  
  
"Who?!  
  
"....the gamemaster....Cell...."  
  
(Oooooh—bum bum bum! Thought I'd give ya'll a little time to let that one sink in. Remember: Review and I'll give you a new car)  
  
Ichigo looked horrified and sputtered, "Cell?!? Why Cell? He's a monster! He'll kill us…oh wait…"  
  
"Yeah." Orenji growled at her friend's stupidity. "He's the one who made it possible for humanity and aliens to get along, at least until the Z Fighter Genocide. He can help us—"  
  
"What makes you think he'll trust us?" Ichigo spat. "Let's not forget that mother fucker Gero's models never trusted anyone, not even their own creator." She shivered at the thought.  
  
"They were rebels, just like us. Android 18 trusted others—all it took was a little time, that's all. Gero's mode's were and will always be the best android models, because they were equipped with artificial emotions and intelligence's that acted as if they were all-natural. The androids could sleep, cry, eat, piss, screw, etc. And besides, this is my minds-eye talking here Mai." She smirked. Ichigo just stood there, amazed at Orenji's knowledge on the subject.  
  
"Well…" Ichigo began, swallowing her pride. "If he trusts us and is willing to help, then…fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. Orenji on the other hand jumped up off the floor and smiled in glee.  
  
"Did you check the android files?" Orenji asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Check an android search and find any data on Cell."  
  
Ichigo narrowed her eyes in confusion but nodded. Finding information on rare and powerful androids was like finding a rare picture on the internet. It could be done but was so friggin' hard. "Okay."  
  
Later in the lab, Orenji was holding a blueprint that looked like calculus for Einstein on it. "Well well..." She said. "Looks like Dr. Gero made a few differences in this one than the rest...hehe…"  
  
"What?" Ichigo asked, poking a screw driver at a remote.  
  
"Nothing." Orenji put it down on the desk, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "So what did you analyze?"  
  
"Seems to me like Cell's never been traced by a computer before. Oh my God...So he WASN'T complete."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ichigo pointed to a red spot on the diagram of Cell. "See. That's an A Flash."  
  
"Um....?"  
  
Ichigo sighed, "You know how Cell was a synthetic model?"  
  
"Thats what the legends say."  
  
"Well, an A Flash is what we have, what all natural matter has. The ability to learn, to grow stronger naturally. Cell was, or thought he was, a "perfect" model. That's not true. He has the ability to learn things naturally, to become stronger beyond his model." She grinned.  
  
Orenji gasped. "Whoa...So why didn't anyone know?"  
  
"Well duh, it was the 28th century, their technology was whacked. Plus I'm a genius so..." She smiles and Orenji rolled her eyes. "ANYWAY, what should we do?"  
  
Orenji paused and turned around "....Do you still have the Time Lapser?"  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
"Lets bring him back."  
  
"It will alter time!"  
  
"No it wont. Nothings gonna change if you bring him forward at a good time."  
  
"When? What time?"  
  
"At the split second when Gohan, you know your ancestor, fires the attack at him. When he dies."  
  
Ichigo thought in silence. "You think this will work?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You send me and I'll have him practically dead and freaking out, wanting to know where he is." She smirked and Ichigo sighed loudly. She looked up and found Orenji starring like a zombie at the ground with her head tilted to the side.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you?"  
  
Orenji's head popped up like a robot. "...Nothing. What's wrong with you?  
  
Ichigo rolled her eyes. "...Ooookkkaaayy." She smiled weakly and walked upstairs.  
  
In only three minutes she came back down, holding a small purple wrist watch that looked like the one James Bond used if he were a Martian.  
  
"Here's the Time Lapser." She said, handing it to Orenji-chan. Orenji took and slipped it onto her wrist. "Dejavu." She said sweetly, and Ichigo smiled. She exhaled loudly and looked at her Saiyan companion. "Well here it goes…" Orenji extended a finger and pressed a large green button on the watch. Ichigo stepped back. Orenji concentrated on the place and time she wanted to go to. Suddenly, she disappeared in a flash and went through the never-ending whirlwind of time. Colors swirled all about and she felt as if she was completely weightless.  
  
Finally she stopped—really stopped, as if she hadn't been falling at all—on the ground of a strange looking green and blue planet. She looked around and gasped. There, standing infront of her, was Cell. His back was turned to her and she wasn't seen by any one else. Not even the strongest Saiyan on Earth could keep her mouth from staying shut as she realized what was happening. Somewhere off in the distance she heard a young boy yell "KA…MA…"  
  
Then Cell sputter something like, "No…No you can't!"  
  
"HA…MA…HHAAAAAA!!!!!" Great green light flew forth towards both Cell and the hidden Orenji-chan.  
  
"NO!!!" Cell yelled.  
  
Orenji sighed in annoyance at the boy's choice of power assault and jumped up, clamping her arms and legs around Cell's unsuspecting chest and waist. Cell could have jumped through the ozone layer (or whatever planet Namek has) if it hadn't been for the amazing strength holding him, and he froze in absolute terror.  
  
There was no time to speak, only to act. Orenji practically crushed the android in her arms as she reached around him and pushed the green button again as the light continued to come forward. They dissolved, and were completely gone as the Kamahamaha attack struck the ground.  
  
Ichigo jumped almost five feet when she heard a high pitched scream from Orenji-chan coming out of the time travel. With all her power, Ichigo ran like a mad woman outside just in time to see her friend clamped around the abdomen of a monstrous android. Her mouth dropped and her pupils turned into pinheads.  
  
"Oh my god..." 


	10. Somebody Explain?!?

Orenji-chan unhinged her arms and legs from around the androids waist and plopped down on the ground with a large smile. "Got him!"  
  
"I see that…" Ichigo said in a mild, disbelieving whisper. She tensed and lifted her arms up to her chest. Cell however, was neither joyful nor frightened—just shocked and pissed.  
  
"What..? Where am I? WHO ARE YOU!?!" Cell almost had a panic attack he was shouting so loud, and his words shook the forest. Orenji cringed, closing one eye, and Ichigo just stared. Cell suddenly took his eyes off the two and at his surroundings: trees, grass, huge house, blue sky. He sniffed the air and recognized the scent to be Earth, but is was cleaner. Was he in the past? No, the gravity was way to strong. As if by some miracle, Cell sighed slightly and became a tad bit calmer, but was still panic stricken. He looked over at his two captives: slender, strong build on them both, one dark skin one white skin, blue eyes and green eyes, and black hair and blonde hair. What—two little girls?! As if Orenji knew what he was thinking she pursed up her lips and narrowed her eyes angrily.  
  
Cell stood dazed at the females. "What are you?..." He tried asking again.  
  
Orenji cocked an eyebrow and smirked. She walked up to Cell and hovered off the ground with her finger pointed in his face. "Your worst goddamn nightmare! HA!"  
  
Cell rolled his eyes. "Oh please…" He tried to push her away but found she didn't budge, and looked up at her curiously.  
  
Orenji narrowed one eye. "Since it's obvious that you're a dumbass I think I'll introduce us. I'm Orenji-chan, and this here is my partner Ichigo- chan."  
  
Cell smiled sarcastically and nodded. "Pleased to meet you." He began to walk away when Ichigo stood firmly infront of him. He growled and turned back around towards that young blonde, who arched a brow and gave her companion a playful thumbs-up.  
  
" Fine," She said, landing on the grass, "You wanna know? Ichigo and I are Saiyans, full-blooded, no hybrid. We came from the resistant planet of Vegeta, the part that wasn't destroyed, as children and grew up on Earth. Later did we find out our ancestors: Vegeta is mine, and Goku is Ichigo's. This planet is almost 1000 years after the one we took you from, its got higher gravity and more aliens. Your little 'Cell Games' gave humans a chance to respect us, so everyone thanks you Bishonen!" She winked at him and Ichigo's mouth dropped. Cell stared wide-eyed so far. "Anyhoo," She continued, "We called you here because I see visions of a more powerful person than myself, and I saw you as being on our side—"  
  
"I—" Cell began.  
  
"SHUT UP!! I'm speaking now!..." She sighed. "You made me forget what I was gonnna--oh yeah! If you don't help us I'll kill you know. But in an earlier discussion, Ichigo here made me decide to let you see the future for yourself and then make your decision." Cell eyed Ichigo and she smiled cutely. "Now none of these people are afraid of you, you might say your "80s" material. So, we're gonna give you three hours to see this place and then you come back here at nine o'clock tonight and make your decision. And don't think about hiding, I'll know where you are." Cell looked at her with pure confusion on his face. She paused and looked up. "Now, we may seem small, or you may find us strong. But Cell, me and death are the same, so it ends now no matter what you do."  
  
She walked passed him and turned to leave with Ichigo. "So hit it." Cell still stood completely fog-headed and speechless. Ichigo turned her head back slightly and looked back at Cell, and he looked at her. She smiled and waved her hand in a brush-like way, signifying for him to leave, then turned back around and her and Orenji flew off into the air.  
  
Cell stood there, his eyebrows higher than they'd ever been. A swift breeze picked up and whistled all around him. 'Okay...that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen...It's strange, I can't find her lying. Oh damn, well, I'll see this new world and destroy it too! What can she do to me?'  
  
Cell smirked, becoming calm again, and turned to take off into flight.  
  
***  
  
Orenji and Ichigo flew toward the mansion and everything was very quiet. Ichigo looked a little frightened and confused, but didn't show it. They both landed on top of a grassy hill. There was complete silence as the wind circled them. Orenji had a large, confident smile on her face, the same one Vegeta had when he was going into battle.  
  
Ichigo coughed and was the first to speak. "So…are you going to explain what that was all about?" Orenji looked over at her. "I mean not that I'm complaining, because that was totally kick ass, but a little strange…  
  
"Hey." Orenji said. "You wanted him to trust us didn't you? He needs a little motivation. No doubt he'll find it in this world obviously, but hey, he needs someone to crawl back to, all bloody and mangled—"  
  
"Let's hopw he doesn't get into too much trouble. Things around here could really spark some damage in his system…"  
  
Suddenly a rustling is heard from behind and they turn to see the red- haired Mannan skipping towards them with a huge, joyful smile on he face. What was new? She had no idea of what happened. "Hey guuuurls, waz up?"  
  
"Hey Marija," Ichigo said. "Long time no see, where have you been?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
Two minutes went by in silence.  
  
Orenji glared at Marija. "What!?"  
  
"Oh what?" Marija asked, smiling.  
  
"You said 'long story', what happened?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know."  
  
Orenji paused. "Oooohhkkaaayy...You know Mary, sometimes I think you're on drugs!"  
  
"I am not!" She shouted.  
  
Ichigo almost snapped and tried to get away from the subject. "Hey Marija!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Guess what we did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Brought Cell from the past to fight with us, if he'll be my bitch and not my enemy." Orenji shrugged and chuckled to herself.  
  
Ichigo narrowed her eyes in disgust and muttered, "If he'll be  
  
your what?... "  
  
Marija stood without any idea.  
  
Orenji cocked an eyebrow. "Ya know, Cell." Silence. "CELL! THE GODDAMN DEVIL  
  
ANDROID A LONG TIME AGO WITH THOSE GAMES THAT IS  
  
RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR TALKING TO ME ON THIS  
  
PLANET!"  
  
Marija made a face as if she were a computer downloading something huge. "...OoooOOOOHHhhhhh...Cell! Yeah I think I remember him...Is  
  
he that pink guy who like, had that cone on his head?"  
  
"That's Buu!" Orenji practically screamed.  
  
Marija nodded. "Oh. Who?"  
  
Orenji felt like killing the lizard-woman but thought it be best not to, and clenched her teeth together. "Oh! Nevermind! God I swear if I gave you a baloon I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the  
  
two."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Okay time for quiet!" Ichigo shouted. Silence. "I think its time now to prepare for Cell."  
  
Orenji put a hand behind her head. "Uh you know we have a lot of hours left in the day, we could go get some lunch. I'm starving!"  
  
Ichigo snickered. "Yeah, like your head!"  
  
Orenji gasped, "I've never been so  
  
insulted!" Ichigo shot her a sinister grin. Marija burst out laughing. "Hey you, shut up!" She make a noise which was like growling and  
  
crying.  
  
Ichigo shrugged, coming back into reality. "Oh well. I wonder what he's doing."  
  
Marija squinted. "Who?"  
  
Orenji looked at her with the deepest of all confusions. "Just forget about it Mary, you already know too much."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." She growled.  
  
Ichigo suddenly became very serious and looked out into the horizon. "Think he's gonna try to destroy the world again?"  
  
Orenji smirked, also looking out. "Yep."  
  
"Is he really that stupid?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Is he gonna start with the Killian people first?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oooh, is he gonna be surprised."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What?!" Marija yelled. 


	11. The Killians Attack

Cell flew passed the forest and then the roadways. It was all so different; everything was full of bright colors and lights, even in the day time. He spotted a small strip-mall near by and decided it was a good place to start his massacre. So he dived down and landed hard on the street pavement. Take note that his confidence was high but it soon dropped completely when he looked at his surroundings. It was a circus of the weirdest creatures he had ever seen in his life! Tails, eyes, fangs, colors  
  
never seen before, wings, animal limbs, metal gi's, and of course, humans. All of them, no matter who they were, were together and socializing. He recognized some of them as Mannan's that which were dating Namek's or the hybrid children of humans; some were humans who were friends with dragon- like creatures, and others looked like cat-people. No matter what they were, it looked like every other day at the beach! Suddenly a young girl—looked human but had blue skin and streaming white hair—bumped into him.  
  
"Oh excuse me." She said, turning around. She eyed him from top to bottom, then smiled and winked at him before walking on. Cell, shaking whatever it was that just happened off, remembered his reason for being there and walked up to a human on a bench.  
  
The human was a young boy with black hair wearing a grey baseball hat backwards, blue jeans, a baseball shirt; and was eating an apple. He was sitting next to three other people on the bench, all very ordinary Asian humans. Cell tapped him on the shoulder and the boy looked up. There was no emotion, no fear, but Cell inhaled and said very boldly like, "Are you this Earth's inhabitants?" The boy was silent. Suddenly people began staring at Cell and the boy shocked, stopping where they were to stare in disbelief. Cell thought he'd try again. "Because if you are, than prepare for your end boy!" A man standing at a coffee shop dropped his espresso and cell phone. A woman covered her mouth with her hands in a silent scream. Cell recognized this as their fear of him, no doubt. Suddenly the others on the bench began to look up too, but there was no shock on their faces. He raised his hand to blast the planet, but a young man screamed out from the crowd.  
  
"DUDE! GET AWAY FROM THEM DUDE!!"  
  
"What?—" He began, but it was too late.  
  
Suddenly the young boy's eyes became white and he let out an ear piercing screech. Cell froze immediately as the kid exploded open into an enormous gray blob monster that was shaped like a rattle snake with razor green teeth. "What the hell is that!!??" Cell shouted. People began screaming and running all over the place. Cell threw his hand forward and shot a Kamahamaha blast, which just sunk into their skin and they slithered closer to him. He looked around in panic for something to protect himself with only in vain. Suddenly a man grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing! No one EVER threatens the Killian's you fucking moron!" Cell is silent. "Jesus..." He pulled Cell, and Cell discovered that this strange man had incredible strength for a small human.  
  
The Killian's poisonous liquid sprays downward and throws them apart, taking the man's arm with it. He fell screaming, and Cell stood dazed. Suddenly, two beams of light fell from the sky. A blonde girl with ice blue eyes and a black haired girl with emerald eyes stood on the pavement of the street infront of Cell. Orenji has an incredibly disappointed look on her face, and Ichigo looked at Cell with an expression of revulsion.  
  
"Jackie!" Orenji called out, a strange hiss in her voice. The Killian 'boy' looked down. "Stop it Jackie! You hurt someone you idiot, and you know what that means."  
  
"You're going to get hurt yourself—three times." Ichigo added gleefully. Orenji cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Alright then. Cell," He looked up at Orenji-chan like a puppy would its master. "Pay attention now. You're going to find out just who your masters are." Orenji cracked her knuckles and flexed, and Ichigo just stood there looking up at Jackie as if he were a gnat. "Alright," Orenji said with an evil grin, "Go!"  
  
They shot up into the air, the ground cracked were they'd taken off. Jackie raised his triangular liquid head and glared up at them, emitting a blood curdling screech and bearing his poisonous fangs. Orenji smiled widely and pulled her hand back. Swarming black light began to seep out of her palm and smoke like fire. She groaned and screamed, "BLACK FIRE—RELEASE!!" She thrusted her hand forward and shot the heat at the Killian monster. This time instead of sucking it up, the black smoke consumed his snake-like body and he screamed.  
  
Ichigo, seeing he was vulnerable, zoomed up and over his head, thrusting down her fist and spraying gray goo everywhere. Jackie hissed and reared up like a horse, taking the young Saiyan between his jaws and flicking her hard to the ground. Cell's mouth dropped and he scrambled to the side as she came flying down and broke open the street. Orenji did a back flip and high kicked the Killian, keeping him busy and away from her friend.  
  
"Ugh…" Ichigo groaned and looked up angrily at him. "What did you do to him?!" She yelled, standing up and grabbing him by the chest plate.  
  
"I…I…" He mumbled, but her eyes were so full of rage they numbed even him.  
  
"You threatened them didn't you? You NEVER threaten the Killian's you idiot!" She screamed, an inch from his terrified face. "They'd kill you in an instant, and the power that you're in it would be incredibly painful! Do you understand!?!" He didn't. He was just so clueless, and he picked the wrong place to understand just how so. "Whatever." She sighed and pushed him back down against the pavement, then turned back and took off again to join the other Saiyan in battle.  
  
There was a mass of kicking, punching, screaming, and ki blasting. Cell had never seen anything like it before in his life—there was just so much energy. And by the look on the other spectators faces it was a common practice, which brought his confusion to even greater heights.  
  
'Who are these women?', he thought, 'Did they really bring me back? They appear stronger than me, but how could I tell? Maybe I'm just weakened from my last battle with Gohan…yeah that's it. I mean, they're just girls…right?'  
  
BOOM!  
  
An explosion of bright lights filled the air like an a-bomb. Sight seers screamed and ducked down from the blast, and Cell opened his eyes in just enough time to see the two Saiyan's blasting out of the fire.  
  
"Uh!" They both landed on their backs and lay sprawled out on either side of the android, who looked at both of them and blinked. They were covered in dirt and small droplets of blood, the one called Ichigo with a black eye, and the one called Orenji who grabbed her arm, which had a bloody slash on it. Their wounds looked fatal, but they stood up and played it off with smirks on their faces as the dust cleared.  
  
The Killian monster was a boy again. He looked the same, except with a huge hole in his chest and an irritated look on his ghostly face. Cell tensed in terror as the hole immediately swelled up and healed itself, and the boy Jackie sat back down next to the other Killian's, who looked at him as if he had a minor distraction then returned to what they were doing.  
  
"Now you watch yourself, Jackie." Orenji cooed. "And say you're sorry to the man." Jackie looked down at the man with the severed limb, sighed, got up and picked up the arm, then walked over and reattached it. The man got up and uneasily smiled at the boy then ran away. Jackie sat back down and made a face as if she was an idiot but just picked up the apple again and began consuming the rest of it.  
  
Orenji and Ichigo began to walk away when Orenji rubbed her arm and said, "Damn…I'm going to have to skip maybe two days of training for this."  
  
"Me too." Ichigo smiled at her. "Damn kids today…"  
  
"Speaking of…" Orenji stopped infront of Cell, her hands on her hips. Ichigo also stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. Cell looked at them in so much fear that they could smell it. "You're in a lot of trouble, 'kid'." She sneered.  
  
"Can't say we didn't warn you." Said Ichigo, batting her green eyes at him. "Orenji specifically said, 'people on this planet are not afraid of you'. But did you listen? Nope."  
  
Cell trembled, his whole body stiff and eyes wide in disbelief. "Wha…" He began. "What's…going on?…" Suddenly he just gave out, and fell back down on the pavement unconscious and in shock.  
  
Bystanders looked at the three as if they were insane, and Orenji turned towards them with an innocent smile on her face. "Sorry!" She said sweetly. "He's new around here, y'know? Need's someone to show him the ropes. We'll just be going away now…"  
  
She walked over to the android's body and reached around his waist, lifting him up above the ground and into her arms. Ichigo swapped the bangs out of her eyes and sighed, placing her hands on her hips. Immediately they shot like bullets into the vast blue sky, the citizens watching bewildered, some even shouting angrily.  
  
For a whole minute neither spoke, nor looked at eachother. Ichigo was gritting her teeth and grumbling something to herself, and Orenji kept swallowing nervously. "Mad at me?" She asked.  
  
"No!" Ichigo spat, then quickly said. "—And yes!"  
  
"Why?" Orenji whined. "It was obvious he'd go after the townspeople. I told you—"  
  
"Orenji." Ichigo stopped in midair and Orenji stopped too to look at her, still carrying the oblivious Cell in her grip. "Cell is from the past. He may have some idea of time travel, yes, but not into the future. To this world he is like a newborn—everything is new, bright, and different. Creatures that walk down the street surpass his power and that could scare anyone in his position. He was designed to believe he was the most powerful thing in the universe, and for a time he was, but not anymore, and his mind can't necessarily cope with that right now."  
  
Orenji stared at her with a cocked eyebrow. "What's your point, Mai?"  
  
Ichigo almost raised ki. "What I mean is that you, Orenji-chan, cannot treat him like some drop-out sent to military school! You can't just assume he should deal with the strength of this world no matter how strong and powerful you want to appear. He gets the point Orenji, he knows we're stronger than him! But you have to be gentle with him; or else he'll never understand. He may have been a ruthless killer, and he may just be a mere android, but goddammit Orenji he's a living creature! The first step to allegiance is always trust, and he must trust us to befriend us."  
  
There was an awkward silence, and Orenji just looked at her dumbstruck. Ichigo-chan the philanthropist! Ya-huh.  
  
"So," She began cautiously, "You're saying we have to be nice to him? Give him equality among us?"  
  
"Yes." She nodded. "It couldn't be that hard for you, Orenji. You do remember that time long ago at Jeriksons Middle School, don't you?" She smiled and blushed.  
  
Orenji grinned. "When I met you? Yeah. Those were the days weren't they? Not a care in the world…"  
  
"Yep. You were just as much as a friend back then as you are now, except now you're use to it. Same with me. All we have to do is bring back that social acceptance that we once had and we'll be trusted in no time."  
  
The blonde Saiyan nodded and turned Cell over to show his unconscious face. "You're going to have to strap him down and give him medical attention in your lab."  
  
"Of course." Ichigo said.  
  
"He's going to want a lot answered when he wakes up. We should try rehearsing our speeches."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Orenji shifted the android under her arm and they flew off again towards the forest. 


	12. Welcome To The Team

Cell awoke with his head tilted to the side and his body strapped to an operating table. He weakly opened his eyes to blazing white lights above him and no sound except for the buzzing o electricity. A groan escaped his lips as pain from his last conscious encounter flowed through his synthetic body like blades of ice. He could move his head up just enough to look over at the corner of the room.  
  
It was the blonde girl, standing against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She was no longer wearing the black spandex halter- top and pants, but instead blue jeans and a pink T-shirt that had a banana and words that spelled 'Super Saiyan' on it. Her shinny yellowish hair hung freely down her shoulders and chest, and she was smirking dangerously at him.  
  
"So," She said suddenly, not moving, "How do you feel?"  
  
Cell paused but decided to answer her since it was obvious that there was no point in stalling. "Broken. Numb. What is this place, why did you bring me here?"  
  
Orenji shrugged and stood back from the wall, walking towards him. "This is the Droid Lab, Ichigo-chan's work place. You've been injected with Therozene, and that's the reason you feel trashed. It's repairing your anatomy and bodily fuels. Your software almost crashed from your encounter with the Killians'."  
  
"What were those things?"  
  
"The Killians' were descendants from savage planets, and over time were almost completely destroyed out of misunderstanding. They are very powerful extraterrestrial beings that take the form of the common DNA that surrounds them-here they are humans-and when they are threatened they become enormous acid-covered serpents. They're harmless if you know how to tame them, but almost ninety percent lethal if treated like shit."  
  
"If they're acidic then why could you touch them?"  
  
"We're the only one's who can. Ichigo gives us both an anti-acid barrier vaccine that prevents physical contact but not energy or gravitational waves, such as ki blasts or the impact of a fist. Besides they trust us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we let them stay here. Which brings me to my point." Orenji sat down on the side of the operating table and placed her hands in her lap. "You're probably confused about why aliens are with humans, correct? It all started with you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"The Cell Games. They showed humanity that aliens did exist, and began to trust them after they saved the world many times. Soon, many different races entered Earth or humans went to other planets, developed ways to survive there, and learned from eachother. There really was 'universal peace'. But sometime during the lives of the Special Forces-the Z Fighters- something happened. We don't particularly know what, but we do know that all the Z Fighters were killed along with half of the Earth's population, which the other half just seemed to go unconscious as if being preserved. All we do know is that whatever it was that did this was after the Z Fighters in particular, and we've named the massacre the 'Z Fighter Genocide'. It was an estimation of a hundred years before life began to wake up again. We can't go back in time because doing so would create a hole in time itself; for what happened during the Z Fighter Genocide was more of a physical destruction followed by a twist in the revolution of the entire universe. It was as if time stopped completely for God knows how long, but as I said the inhabitants seemed to recover again. Going back in time would be impossible and suicidal. But that's not the reason you're here. You see, I have psychic visions and I've had them all my life. Lately I've been seeing things, some terrible fate that will occur on Earth. I believe it is someone or something that is related to the Z Fighter Genocide and wants to come back for more. Whatever it is it is taking over my body and mind and making me do things that I would never do-at least I think.Anyway, my superconscious informed me that you'll fight with us-"  
  
"Like hell I will!" He growled and she jumped. "Look, you're story's very sad, I'm sure, but if you haven't noticed this planet is my match! It's obvious I can't even flick an infant with my index finger."  
  
Orenji fluttered her icy blue eyes at him and sighed, then smirked and bent over with both arms flat on either side of him. Her soft strands of hair lightly touched his forehead, and he shivered nervously. "Yes, that's true. For now it's true." Her voice was soft and misty. "Do you think that I really believed you'd be ready to fight something not even I can battle. We weren't born with this power, Cell, we earned it. And so will you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know what you're made of, Cell. You're the DNA of every bad guy before your reign, and every one of them had obsessions with strength. I can make you stronger Cell, stronger than even a Killian. Would you like that?"  
  
Cell swallowed hard. Her offer was tempting. "How do I know you're not lying?"  
  
Orenji laughed like a power-hungry God. "It would be my pleasure to fix you up, Cell my-boy. All you have to do is join us, cooperate and help when you are needed." He turned his head to the side to stop listening, but she grasped the side of his head with her palm and turned his eyes back to hers. "We'll protect you as long as you protect us. Quid-Pro-Quo, Cell."  
  
His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. "And what if I decline?"  
  
She paused, and her expression became life-less-like a zombie. There was an increased strength in her fingertips where she held him and he felt her energy rise. But it decreased and she shuddered. "Don't." She growled, as if she was forcing herself to remain calm. "Don't do that. This is not the time to provoke me, because I've sworn that I wouldn't hurt you if it can be avoided." All of a sudden she smiled brightly as if she was going to laugh. "But do I even have to answer that? Or are you just trying to patronize me into showing you more of my power?" He looked at her, feeling fear pass through his limbs.  
  
"Y-You are psychic." He grinned wearily.  
  
"No." Her eyes darkened. "I've just been tested before. And then I wasn't so clever, and I paid the price. You'd do well to be clever about this, Cell. I'm not exactly the type of person who lets you off easy; this is nonnegotiable. But I can be nice, I can be friendly and helpful; but only to those whom I can trust. It's all very simple really: accept the inevitable and join us, and we will teach you what we know. You would learn things that would warp your synthetic mind, you would be trained to fight alongside the greatest warriors on this planet, you would be feared and loved. I can promise you that. There is no crime for wanting this, we want it too, but the difference is that we have it. You can have it too. You know you want it, Cell. Just give me the word, Cell, and it's yours."  
  
Cell felt his skin crawl. Her nails were digging into the tough table fabric of the operating table as she glared down at him, tensely waiting for an answer. He did want it. It sickened him to admit it to this girl, but he did. He was in a new world now, and the only option he had was to join them. He swallowed hard and eyed her closely.  
  
"Orenji-chan?" He said and she smirked. He paused and sighed loudly, letting everything he ever tried to achieve waist away. "Alright. I'll join you."  
  
Orenji's icy blue eyes shinned brightly. "And you'll fight with us?"  
  
"Yes, I will. But only under one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Get me off of this friggin' grease rack!"  
  
"Oh." Orenji smiled innocently and reached around Cell to the metal straps. She unbuckled them easily and lifted them up, freeing the android. Cell shrugged and sat up, massaging the area on his arms where the straps held him down, and secretly wishing he could just die right there. But instead, he looked up to find Orenji standing infront of him, her energy rising with every breath. She slowly slide her hands on the table on each side of him, leaning down to meet his face, and he leaned back slightly.  
  
"Welcome to the team, Cell. You're mine now." 


	13. The Grand Tour

Cell cocked an eyebrow and leaned back further. Orenji smiled big from ear to ear and her eyes narrowed, then she flung around and yelled "Alright Mai! We're done!"  
  
Suddenly, lights flickered on all over the room and Cell flinched. The mirror in the back suddenly changed into a room, and the black haired Saiyan took off a pair of headphones and gave a thumbs up.  
  
"That's thirteen minutes and twenty-six seconds in counting." Ichigo said into a microphone that echoed into the room. She opened a door and entered the room. Ichigo was wearing a Hello Kitty tank-top and white jeans, and her hair was in two pigtails that hung on either side of her head. As usual her appearance was more than natural with no accompaniment of makeup. She looked at Cell and grinned. "Yo."  
  
"Hello." Cell said in a slight mumble, rubbing his arm again even though the pain was long gone. "You recorded this.?"  
  
"Yep." Orenji said, leaning in close to him. "Just so you can't sue us." She winked.  
  
"Sue.?" The word 'sue' and him didn't seem to come together, but he decided to keep quiet.  
  
"Now!" Orenji screamed excitedly, causing both Ichigo and Cell to jump. "I think it's time for a little tour. Ichigo, you up for it?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"Okay Cell, come one, we got stuff to show you."  
  
And they did. Cell was lead out of the lab and into the basement, then into the training hall, which was basically a long silver hallway with many tightly closed doors. Next he was shown the living room, kitchen, wet bar, closets, stairs, and the rooms. Cell couldn't help noticing that their mansion looked a lot like one of those interactive haunted houses, which gave him an idea about what went on in this place. The two lead him to a small bedroom at the end of the hall.  
  
"This will be your room." Orenji said. Cell looked inside at what seemed to be Barbie's medieval dream home. It was dark, with a long pink bed and a large window which shown in the waxing moon. He sighed at the thought of being suppressed to this girlie room.  
  
"Who'd this use to belong to?" He sneered. "Some kinda princesses?"  
  
Orenji-chan suddenly became very irritable in appearance and crossed her arms over her chest, her jaw flinching. "Ex-princess." She growled.  
  
Cell looked curious, but Ichigo tapped him on the arm and whispered. "This use to belong to Mali. Don't ask much."  
  
He nodded and hesitantly walked into the room, his eyes moving from side to side. Orenji leaned on the door, becoming joyous again. "So you can just stay in here for right now. Tomorrow we'll begin your testing, and if you pass we can start training early. See ya in the morning." She slammed the door shut.  
  
Cell turned, blinking, and sighed. He sat down on the bed and sniffed the air, which smelled strangely of something he couldn't quite name-sweet and smoky at the same time. He thought, for the first time all day, about what was going on. Everything. It was an awkward feeling. He had just been only a few seconds away-and he admitted it-from annihilation, then in only a split second he was one-thousand years in the future, face to face with two powerful yet dimwitted Saiyans who wanted his help. And for what? Someone or something the blonde one didn't even know the way shape or form of? Something told him this was going to be one hell of a ride.  
  
He lay down on his back, still thinking. Did he really die in the past? Was there no way he could have come back? That was the way it felt when he got hit with Gohan's attack. Should he be grateful or something for her bringing him into the future, or.what? Was he really dead though in the past? Did his spirit travel to the next world? Were there different dimensions in time, and he soul fell in one and his physical fell in the other? There couldn't be just two dimensions, he'd known there were at least four. How many dimensions were there? A hundred? A thousand? Could some of the dimensions lead to the meaning of life, or God, or otherwise? Do other dimensions lead to past, present or future, or can they be controlled? What if dimensions are a victim of Chaos, and Order is when dimensions have to go there regular course? Then did he create Chaos on Earth by going into the future? Weren't dimensions just drawings on paper?  
  
He closed his eyes from mental torment and drifted off. 


	14. Talk Of Testing

Sun light filtered in through the large bedroom window, which gave a new color and brightness to the room. Cell twitched and slowly woke up with his eyes still closed, hearing the birds outside. It was really annoying. He sucked up a small stream of saliva and his eyes slowly came open. As the vision came to him, he suddenly found himself staring half and inch into two gigantic green eyes.  
  
He gasped and shot off the side of the bed and onto the floor, the sheet collapsing on top of him. Ichigo-chan, dressed in Gundam Wing PJ's, jumped up on the bed with arms outstretched and shouted, "Good morning Cell my man!"  
  
"Are you all mad!?!" Cell growled, lifting himself weakly and glaring at her.  
  
"Nah!" She said childishly, "I'm happy!"  
  
Cell was about to respond but remembered were he was-this place was not of the norm-so instead he said, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"My house. Besides, you're lucky it's me and not Lem, she'll kick your ass if you're not down in three minutes and forty-two seconds."  
  
"Three minutes and-?"  
  
"Make that thirty-nine seconds."  
  
Cell sighed, rubbing his forehead, and got up. Ichigo followed him, a big smile on his face. He growled and looked down at her. "Why'd you call her 'Lem'? That's not a word."  
  
"I know." She fiddled with a spot on her shirt. "It's her nickname. Her name is Orenji, which means Orange. Lem is short for Lemon, a look-a- like fruit."  
  
"A lemon does not look like-"  
  
"MY nickname is Mai, which means dance."  
  
"Do you-?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why-"  
  
"I don't know! Marija gave us the names." They walked down the long staircase. "Anyway, only we call eachother those names, so you don't have to know other names to call us." She smiled and he rolled his eyes.  
  
The entered the kitchen, were Orenji was mixing something silvery and bloody looking. When she caught site of Cell, she grinned and poured the mixed substance into a glass and handed it to him. "Here."  
  
"And.what is this?" Cell leaned back from it tentatively, sniffing its brimstone sent.  
  
"It's called Eckroleac. Ichigo gives it to her droids all the time. It a full machine nutrient, quite a boost for your testing this afternoon."  
  
Cell suddenly brightened up at the word 'testing', and he looked down at the glass. "What's in it?"  
  
"Stuff." She said flatly. "Drink it."  
  
Cell, noticing that ever-popular tone to her voice, didn't think to argue and quickly choked down the substance. It wasn't as horrible as he'd imagined, in fact it didn't taste much like anything except for a little rubbery after taste, but felt very cement-like going down, and he shivered.  
  
  
  
"You'll get use to it." Ichigo smiled and walked over to the counter, grabbing a bottle of a reddish-purple liquid and drinking it. "This is also a nutrient-for us natural bodies." She smirked. "This is just for this occasion. We don't always have to be repressed to these kind of things."  
  
"Thank Goddess." Orenji smiled and turned towards the table. "Alright, get over here you two." Cell and Ichigo both sat down at the table, still sipping on their substances. "Today, Cell my boy, we'll be starting you on your tests to give us the okay that you can train. This is going to happen as soon as possible, but the Eckroleac will get you pumped up and more than ready in less than an hour. We'll be doing the tests, and here's where the trust starts up. There will be fifteen tests, got it?" He nodded. 


	15. The Male Gene

After the nutrient substances were gone, Orenji-chan got up from her chair and stretched with a long yawn, her tail brisling into a sharp point, and her chest heaved. She sighed and scratched her hip, then walked out into the living room. Now that it was the morning, Cell could see that the rooms looked more creepy than last night. The living room had a large tan carpet, gray walls, and black couches and chairs, a large television on the back wall. There was a picture over the television of a handsome Mannan with no shirt on and covered in water. He had a very sexual appeal to his eyes, and had his hands resting on the unbuckled part of his torn jeans.  
  
Cell choked on his own spit as he realized other decorations in the house. There was a statue of a knight with strap-on rubber breast and a red satin teddy. A model skeleton at the bottom of the stairs with a party hat. There were toy bats hanging from the ceiling. A large sign over the kitchen that read 'Happy Halloween!'  
  
It was the middle of March! What the hell were these two smoking? This place felt like some kind of Halloween-Sex store.  
  
As if she knew what he was thinking, Ichigo snorted and said, "It's our favorite holiday. The sex thingies are just a joke. Relax for God's sake and get over yourself."  
  
"Well, since you told me I guess I will." Cell grumbled sarcastically.  
  
Orenji walked over to the couch, where a pair of black spandex pants and tube-top lay folded. She suddenly pulled off her Sailor Moon PJ top.  
  
Cell flinched and shut his eyes immediately in shock. These people were definitely crazy. "Wh-What are you doing?" He sputtered.  
  
She turned half around and covered her chest with a smirk. "What do you mean? Oh you can't tell me you actually care about those things?"  
  
"I.I.Um.Of course I do.I'm male you know!" Ichigo stared at him.  
  
"Well this isn't exactly a place were you're held back by rules." Ichigo said.  
  
"I can see that." Cell buried his face in his hands and blushed.  
  
"Soot yourself. I wasn't going to actually change you know, I was just getting into the shower." Orenji walked into a door behind a wall and shut it. Cell looked over at Ichigo.  
  
"Well that was embarrassing." He said.  
  
"It's okay. Orenji-chan's an exhibitionist, so to speak. She's free on those terms. Plus, we haven't really had a man around here for awhile, so we just never really cared. We still don't really." She inspected her nails while he looked out the window.  
  
"Aren't you going to?" He asked her without looking back.  
  
"I don't take showers every morning." He looked at her this time. "What? There's no point. I take showers at night at least four days out the week."  
  
Cell shivered in disgust. She was sweet but sick.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Orenji emerged, fully dressed and clean. She was just in the middle of tying back her damp blonde hair back and smiled. "You can get dressed now Ichigo." Ichigo got up and went into the bathroom, leaving the two alone.  
  
"So." She said with a gentle smirk. "You really have part of that- male gene in ya?"  
  
"Yes." He said flatly. "Why?"  
  
"Oh no reason." She turned, still smirking, towards the large Play- Girl Mannan picture. "I kinda already knew. He's gorgeous, ain't he?"  
  
He couldn't believe she was asking him, but he decided to humor her. "Yeah. A real nymphet."  
  
"Aw." She looked heart broken. "Cell, that's cruel." He smirked.  
  
Suddenly, Ichigo emerged from the bathroom and said, "Hi." Orenji smiled and looked at Cell. "It's time, Cell. Time to go test." 


	16. Testing And Training

If Cell knew everything of what he was in for that day, he probably would have reconsidered. The two Saiyans lead him into the silver hallway with the many doors, all the way talking about their dreams.  
  
"It was so weird." Orenji whispered. "That Dream-Catcher really works. I had dreams that were all about sex. Not with me of course, but a bunch of horny guys." Ichigo snickered.  
  
"That's nothing. I dreamed that vampires had taken over the earth and held me as their queen. And I had sex with one of them."  
  
"What?" Orenji laughed. Cell's eyes rolled in disgust as the chattering continued. Finally, Ichigo opened the last door in the hallway. She flipped on the light and Cell saw what awaited him.  
  
It was a large white medical room that looked like a dentist office with a large table in the middle. Ichigo pointed to the table and said, "Lay down." He sat uncomfortably and Ichigo sat on a rolling chair by his side. "Right then. This-is going to be very weird. But it's the only way to train." She paused, in search for something to say, but couldn't find anything. "I'm very sorry."  
  
Cell sighed and looked up, swallowing hard. What was she going to do to him? "Have you ever been to the dentist?" Orenji asked. He looked up at her with a 'what?' written all over his face. "Well, just think of it like surgery without pain killers."  
  
'What?!" He jumped up, but Ichigo pushed him back down. Orenji handed her a vaccine, which she injected into his arm.  
  
"Don't worry. This stuff deadens the nerves in you, kind of like a Valium, so you won't feel anything other than the physical. Think of it like a root canal. I know what I'm doing, don't worry."  
  
"Ugh." He wanted to complain, but he found it was hard to stay awake. As a matter of fact, he began to feel nice-bright. His body was loosing all feeling except when she poked him hard with her finger to see if he felt. He did, but it didn't hurt.  
  
"Okay. Let's begin." She grabbed a pair of pliers and opened his chest from his breastplate. Cell had only a vague idea of what was going on as he felt her pulling and twisting on his insides. He could hear her asking Orenji- chan for objects, but the vaccine made it hard to understand. His body was very interesting to look at. He had a mechanical heart, which pumped artificial blood to the dermis of his skin. His bones were made of titanium, and his organs were computer chips that did everything that a real body did.  
  
"His body is incredible." Ichigo said to Orenji. "The detail is amazing. Dr. Gero may have been crazy, but he was a genius. Now lets see, what needs fixings." She potted a broken bolt in his left kidney, and she took it out and replaced it with a new one. "His blood is made from Metallic AV; that's out of date."  
  
"What do you want?" Orenji asked.  
  
"Get me four gallons of Repto-Metallic. We'll start him off with that and see how he does." Orenji brought a large bucket of green glue-liquid, and Ichigo drained Cell's body of the purplish fluid and emptied the bucket into his dry system. Cell felt a new surge of energy that was painful and he gasped. "Give him some more of the vaccine." Orenji stuck his arm again with the needle, and he calmed down immediately.  
  
An hour and thirteen minutes went by. There was a lot of noise and frustrated words coming from Ichigo. Orenji was in pure trance at Ichigo's amazing work, Cell could tell by her face. Suddenly, Ichigo's face emerged from the opened shell of Cell's chest. She was wearing a mask that had microscope binoculars and had needle-like scissors in her hands. She took off the mask and pushed his chest back down with a click.  
  
"Well?" Orenji asked, arms crossed.  
  
"He's good. No need to check any more. He seems adequate enough to train for a beginner, but we shouldn't rush him, not until the blood kicks into his system. He'll need to get use to it." Orenji nodded and walked over to Cell, her hands on either side of his head.  
  
"We're done. You're fine and ready to train. You should wait a while for the vaccine to wear off. I'd say.oh.fifteen minutes. We'll just be setting up the first course." They both walked out of the room, leaving Cell dazed on the table. There was a strange new sensation in his body, and it felt horrible.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
(Okay, side note here: If you're having trouble seeing the training room, remember the Power Puff Girl episode where Bubbles gets really tough? It's a lot like that training room and does the same stuff)  
  
The fifteen minutes passed, and Cell was already up and wanting to get the hell out of that room. He felt just as strong as he ever was, and wondered what the big deal about testing was. Orenji-chan came to the door and led him out and into the door right across from it.  
  
This room was very different than the last. He entered a small room that was like the one that he saw Ichigo in the other night. Sure enough, Ichigo was sitting at the desk, which was covered in buttons and levers and different computers that were all turned off. There was a large window, which showed a small white tiled room and nothing inside it.  
  
"Welcome to your first training session, Cell." Ichigo said. "Go through that door and stand in the middle of the room. A little warning; don't be afraid of what you see. They're just graphics and we can repair you in any way possible."  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything you have to throw at me." He smirked and went through the door.  
  
Ichigo cocked and eyebrow as Orenji sat down next to her. "Uh-huh." Ichigo said as both her and her friend placed a pair of earphones on and Ichigo flipped on a switch, turning everything on.  
  
Cell, walking into the room, saw that there really was nothing there, except a large mirror, which he couldn't see through. "What are you gonna do, pull up the gravity? Please, this is insulting."  
  
"Shut up." Came Orenji's voice through an intercom and Cell jumped. "What you're about to experience is a virtual and physical mission into saving your own life. This is the first mission because you don't need agility or weight training, you get that all in this. Know that this is only the first, and the other twelve will be much harder. Do your best bishonen!"  
  
"Stop calling him that." Ichigo growled, then coughed and said aloud, "Mission begins-now!"  
  
Suddenly, Cell found the walls changing, expanding, and growing dark. There was nothing except blackness-he was alone. The gravity had changed to over two thousand, and his strength was depleting. "Um.?"  
  
There was a buzzing sound coming from somewhere unseen, and Cell became anxious. If he couldn't see it, how was he suppose to-?  
  
BANG!  
  
Cell jumped and spun around. Levitating across from him was an oval like robot the size of a boat engine. It had large snapping claws and a laser beam from its forehead. The laser had blown up a piece of ground under them. Cell snorted. This was the big mission? He reached out and punched the thing so hard that it flew back twenty feet.  
  
"That was bizarre was truly easy. Come on! Give me something I can really work with!"  
  
As soon as he'd said it, he found that he couldn't move and was being pulled up. He looked up and saw that the robot was grabbing his shoulders- not a scratch on the thing! Oh well, maybe this was a slight challenge, nothing he couldn't handle. He reached up and tried to grab it, but it pulled up and threw him hard at the ground. Cell jumped up as it came crashing down at him and landed on his feet, but no sooner had he did than the robot slugged him as hard as it could in the abdomen. It was as if he was beating a half of himself! He gagged, but suddenly felt a surge of new found strength inside him-a power that Ichigo gave him-and grabbed the machine kicking it with all his power. This time, the robot fell and broke apart. Cell sighed and wiped his forehead.  
  
Suddenly the lights came back on and he found that he was in the same room. The mirror became a window and Orenji-chan and Ichigo-chan were sitting at the desk, their hands to their foreheads. Orenji put her tongue between her teeth and smiled, laughing into her palm. Ichigo smacked her on the forehead and turned to the microphone. "That was very good, Cell." Orenji started to laugh again, and Ichigo kicked her out of her seat and onto the floor.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Cell sat in a chair in the hallway trying to recover from that very strange training session. Orenji was standing out with him. "Ya alright?" She asked. "I told you there was danger. We don't fuck around down here."  
  
"I see that." He growled. "So it's like virtual reality that's actually real?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, it's the future; there are a lot of new developments. These were actually created by Ichigo and some other scientists a couple years ago. A break-through in sparing techniques. They're actually kinda fun if you get right down to it."  
  
"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Ichigo said, coming out of the door and carrying a bunch of rolled up papers. "These are just your well- being inside the training chamber; basically how you did and your improvements over time."  
  
"Am I going to be doing more today?" Cell asked, a sense of agony in his voice.  
  
"No, not today. Tomorrow, yes. Today you can help me." Orenji said.  
  
"Do what?" Cell looked up at her.  
  
She smiled. "Help me with my art poses."  
  
  
  
***  
  
The next month Cell trained almost every day. Some days he had to repeat one or go back to an earlier session. He fought robots big and small, fifty- foot monsters, a giant metal dog (lesson eight), and even a Killian for lesson nine. He wasn't entirely ready for a lot of it. All they were doing was exercising his new body, but he still wasn't half of their strength. He didn't get to anything greater than nine, so they excepted that, and decided to wait it out till he got better. He tried getting use to their rules and their house, but wasn't allowed to go back out farther than the edge of the forest. The other people just weren't ready for him yet, not after the Killians.  
  
Cell knew that life would get pretty strange from here on out, but just how far would he get?  
  
  
  
(That is the end of the first story of Saiyans Of The Sun! Thank you so much for your attention and enjoyment of my story! Don't worry, it's NOT over! In fact, this story will be the longest story I've ever written; due I'm hoping for FOUR completed stories! This is only the first, and I promise you that you will NOT be disappointed with later chapters. Prediction: Marija learns of Cell, interests develop [not exactly what you may think], Edain has a big part, Ichigo's tragic past is presented, religious differences [you get to understand Mali and her past], some more attacks on Orenji's psyche from the unknown force. Check back later for the sequel of Saiyans Of The Sun!) 


	17. Sountrack To Saiyans Of The Sun

Soundtrack to 'Saiyans Of The Sun'  
  
Since music is my greatest inspiration, I've hand picked some of my favorite songs from my CD's (Yes, I have all of these CD's, so I'm not just making it up) and put them together to make a soundtrack. These songs were thought up to correspond with the story, and if you pay attention you'll know to were some of these songs could come into the story (Such as Social Distortions "It Coulda Been Me" from Ch. 5-Secrets Revealed). I will be doing this at the end of every story that I create-Enjoy!  
  
"Europop"-Eiffel 65  
  
"It Coulda Been Me"-Social Distortion  
  
"Crawling"-Linkin Park  
  
"Innocent"-Fuel  
  
"Learn To Crawl"-Black Lab  
  
"Soldier"-Eminem  
  
"(go to) California"-Rob Zombie  
  
"Excess"-Tricky  
  
"Take It"-STAIND  
  
"Charlotte"-Kittie  
  
"April 29, 1992 (Miami)"-Sublime  
  
"Synthetic"-Spine Shank  
  
"What A Day"-Nonpoint 


End file.
